


it's a long way forward (so trust in me)

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Shelter: The Animation (2016 Short Film), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: In which everything is the same except Tony finds Rin's capsule in space....I highly suggest watching the animated short for Shelter by Porter Robinson and Endgame before reading this.





	it's a long way forward (so trust in me)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it. I don't know how many parts will be released yet.

**Part One**

 

_ quiet.  _

_ silence. _

_ nothing but her. _

 

_ drifting. _

_ lost. _

_ she remembers now. _

 

_ humbled. _

_ lonely. _

_ “I love you too,” _

 

_ dead.  _

_ gone. _

_ too late. _

 

**\---**

 

His days and nights are perfumed with tears. Dreams of yesteryear plaguing his mind as he wishes for a hint of peace and quiet.

 

Tony remembers now.

 

They're all gone. Snapped away. His heart hurts, his head rings, his teeth grind together in an effort to numb the pain --

 

And yet… and yet… nothing.

 

Silence. Just him. Alone. In space.

 

_ Drifting _ . 

 

He's been thinking about sending a message to Pepper in case he never got back. It would be a… pretty lame recording. Well, everything is quite boring when you’re in space.

 

Tony snorts at the blandness of his situation.

 

_ Earth's _ mightiest heroes, huh?

United we stand, divided we fall?

 

He was pretty sure it wasn't meant to be  _ literal _ .

 

His brown eyes find the expanse of space before him, irises lacking any sort of emotion.

 

Empty.

 

The stars are endless now, warping around each other in patterns. Scientists would love to see the constellations here.

 

He's technically a scientist. He doesn't appreciate it too much

… not  _ that _ much, anyway… 

 

If the circumstances were any different, sure! He'd love the scenery.

 

But it's not, so whatever.

 

Tony pulls himself off the ground of the dusty ship, dusting his shirt with slow hands. 

 

He wonders if anyone misses him.

 

Probably not. Half the population is missing. He's just one in a billion.

 

He rests his forehead on the foggy glass, squinting into the inky black expanse. 

 

His heart stills.

 

Is that --

 

No. It's not possible. There shouldn't be anyone else out here. Not this far out, at least.

 

Tony needs to find a way to make the ship move. There's something there. There's something there and he needs to get to it.

 

This could be what he's waiting for. The help he needs to get back.

 

Get back to the team.

 

Get back to Pepper… 

 

He turns into the Guardian's ship, fumbling around for anything that can help him make sure that's a vessel and not just some space junk.

 

He sends a quick glance at Nebula, nodding when he realizes she's sleeping. There isn't much to do on this damned ship, so he can't blame her.

 

He finds a small telescope (why is there a telescope?), and brings it up to his eye, adjusting the lenses to see.

 

A capsule.

 

A  _ high tech _ capsule.

 

He nods to himself. Impressive.

 

Tony keeps looking, lenses finding the front of the capsule. Is that a human? Is that a fucking human in there?

 

He's pretty sure that's the outline of a human.

 

Tony stares at the ship in the distance for a moment before his eyes widen.

 

It  _ is _ a human.

 

He releases a gust of air, disappointed.

 

Not the help he needs, but someone who needs his help.

 

Holy shit, the fates are playing with him today.

 

He sits back on the floor, eyes trained on the capsule a few ways away. The ship's power is busted. There's no way he's making it move. 

 

His suit is in pretty bad condition too. No way in hell is he putting that back on.

 

It's probably a lost cause then. He can't save them. Even though they probably feel like shit in there, he can't help them.

 

Tony rests his head on the ship's interior, eyes following the lines and wires running through his shelter.

 

He'll probably die out here. He glances out the glass again. Him and that dude in the capsule over there.

 

It kind of feels good knowing he won't die “alone”… although he isn't exactly sure how long that human's been out there.

 

For all he knows, they could be dead already.

 

He presses a hand to the window, taking in a lungful of breath.

 

If the oxygen running out doesn't kill him first, it will probably be starvation that gets to him.

 

He wonders if they're hungry… he knocks on the glass as if they could hear it.

 

“You hungry over there?” He calls, chuckling at how coarse his voice sounds. “Got any food you want to share with your old man?”

 

Nothing, obviously. He wishes he could contact them.

 

Tony pulls himself away from the glass, lying on the floor.

 

There's a huff behind him. Nebula must be awake. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” She asks, arching a dark eyebrow in his direction. “Or have you already begun to lose your mind?” 

 

He's impressed. She seems to be getting, dare he say,  _ snarkier _ .

 

“Nah, there's just a capsule out there,” he replies, jerking a thumb outside.

 

Nebula frowns at this, taking a few long strides over to him. He hands her the telescope, and she uses it in silence for a few minutes.

 

“Interesting,” she says, returning the object to him. 

 

They dissolve into silence once again, and Tony rests his head on the glass, eyes skittering over the mass of space before him.

 

He'll just sleep his sorrows away (he laughs internally; Tony Stark has sorrows? now  _ that's  _ unheard of).

 

**\---**

 

_ sleep. _

_ cycle. _

_ she's drawing again. _

 

_ father? _

_ father… _

_ he made this for her. _

 

_ daddy… _

 

_ she misses him. _

 

_ wake up. _

_ wake up! _

_ she… can't? _

 

_ she feels like she has too. _

_ and so she tries again. _

 

**\---**

 

Tony looks out the ship again. The capsule is still there!

 

So it  _ wasn't _ just a fragment of his imagination and slowly deteriorating sanity. He shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“I would say ‘good morning,’ but I don't know what time it is…” he remarks, running a hand through his greasy hair.

 

Nebula hums, adjusting her perched position on one of the seats. “You could say good morning to me,” she says glumly, and Tony shoots her a deadpan look.

 

“Yeah, okay space nerd,” he says, and Nebula narrows her eyes, resting her head on the ship's wall.

 

He glances at the front of the capsule then, making a grab for his telescope and looking out of it.

 

He zooms in slightly, focusing on the human in the front.

 

Tony pulls it away from his eyes immediately. It's a girl… almost completely nude. Dear God. What is wrong with people?

 

He looks again anyway, this time to observe the many wires and lights in the capsule's front. He frowns. Is she sleeping?

 

The hero shakes his head, sighing. How long has she been alone out there?

 

“You okay in there?” Tony asks, very aware that she can't hear him. “You're slouching pretty hard, just putting it out there.”

 

His companion is by his side soon enough, taking the telescope from him to observe. She smiles mischievously. 

 

“Are you  _ spying _ on her, Tony Stark?” She asks, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips.

 

He ignores her, choosing instead to stare at the capsule. He wishes it would come closer. It'd be easier to reach her then.

 

“It's just you, me, and space nerd, bud,” he says to no one, staring at his helmet. “I think your capsule's pretty cool. It's got some neat tech hooked up to it.”

 

He feels Nebula’s gaze on him, but she doesn't say anything, choosing instead to pull away from him entirely.

 

He won't tell her, but he appreciates it.

 

From here, he can make out her form since he knows what she is now, and he can't help but feel bad for her.

 

Why is she there?

 

Sparing one last glance at the ship, he peels his eyes away, going back to rummaging around the empty ship to ease his boredom.

 

**\---**

 

_ she's sitting on top of a tower, feet dangling before her. _

 

_ her sketches of people don't work. she's tried drawing her father already. _

 

_ her heart clenches. she's so lonely here. she misses him. she wants to see him, hug him, have him tell her that he's perfectly fine and that they can continue on together like that celestial object never collided with their home. _

 

_ she erases her world once more, for the memories are becoming too much. _

 

**\---**

 

They're moving, he realizes one day. “They” being him, Nebula, and the ship.

 

It's drifting, and if his calculations are correct, they're headed in the direction of bud too as an added bonus.

 

He smiles at nothing, tapping the ground in a rhythmic pattern.

 

“You see that bud,” Tony says, a grin pulling at his face. “Maybe we'll get to you.” 

 

Nebula hums. “Who knows.”

 

He sighs, crossing his legs in front of him as he observes each loose knick knack he found around the ship.

 

He could probably make something if he tried, but he doesn't know exactly  _ what _ to make, and so he spends the next few hours (are they hours? they sure feel like hours; he's lost track of time, obviously) tinkering around with what he has.

 

Nebula doesn't talk to him very much, caught up with her own distractions. This is good considering they don't really talk to each other often.

 

The brown haired man spares a glance in bud's direction, eyeing the slouching girl in the capsule's front seat.

 

He could only hope she's okay. Tony can't imagine slouching for that long. The man winces, reaching behind him in an attempt to pat his back.

 

Her posture must be shit.

 

He finds himself laughing at his own joke, earning a concerned look from Nebula. He stops abruptly once he remembers why they're in space and the situation he's in.

 

Right. Thanos. The Mad Titan. Snapped half of the population away.

 

“Kinda jealous of you, bud,” he mumbles. “You probably slept through the whole thing, I bet.”

 

Nebula nods with him, and he glances up at her. 

 

“I would be jealous too,” she says, and Tony waits for her to continue. “Anyone who doesn't have to deal with my father is lucky.  _ Extremely  _ lucky.”

 

Tony can't help but humming in agreement, and the two of them stare at bud's capsule longingly. 

 

**\---**

 

_ she's in her bath now, tablet in her hands as she redraws the Tokyo from her childhood. _

 

_ the streets are barren and empty, save for the little girl and black haired man that walk down the street. _

 

_ she can only imagine that they are, however, for she is here, and he is gone. _

 

_ she clutches her chest, choking on a sob that tears out of her. _

 

_ he sacrificed everything for her and she forgot who he was. _

 

_ everything. _

 

_ the pink haired girl lowers herself in the tub, sinking low enough so her mouth is underneath the water. _

 

_ she wants a hug from her father…  _

 

_ it is truly a shame she'll never get one in her life. _

 

**\---**

 

It's been at least fifteen days… or at least Tony thinks it's been fifteen days.

 

Lost track of time, remember?

 

The ship has actually gotten a lot closer to bud's capsule. In fact, they're so close, if you asked him what her hair colour was, he'd tell you it was brown.

 

Bud is still slouching, but Tony can't believe that that's a  _ real  _ human over there. 

 

He smiles, head resting on the window, when a thought that he rejected returns in full force.

 

What if she's dead?

 

What if bud's not alive and this false hope that's been leading him on is nothing but a lie?

 

What if he reaches her capsule and finds that there's no way to reach her?

 

What if he can't do anything for her?

 

What if she  _ is _ alive and there's nothing he can do about it?

 

He doesn't realize the tears until they're cascading down his face, hot droplets of liquid staining his cheeks.

 

Nebula's posture straightens, and she looks defensive. “Are you okay?” She questions, eyes narrowing.

 

He nods waving a hand. “I'm fine, yeah, don't mind me.”

 

She sends him a questioning glance, but relaxes again, closing her eyes.

 

He's grown so attached to a little girl who he doesn't even know is alive. Tony laughs bitterly, dragging a hand down his face.

 

What the fuck is wrong with him?

 

Out of all the things to grow attached to, it's bud's dumb capsule and herself.

 

He needs to save her.

 

The question is how?

 

**\---**

 

_ in all honesty, she doesn't feel like doing anything today. rather, spending the whole day in her bed seems preferable.  _

 

_ she is not sad -- for she received a message from her father that renewed her with hope despite her loneliness. _

 

_ and yes, she wants to be happy for him. _

 

_ but it hurts.  _

 

_ it hurts so much. _

 

_ she begins to wonder what a human touch feels like, trying to imagine the last contact she had with her father. _

 

_ his hand on the side of her face, forehead resting against hers as he gave his last farewell. _

 

_ she hates herself. _

 

_ hates that she was asleep and never had the opportunity to tell him that she loved him too. _

 

_ never had the opportunity to convince him to come in the capsule with her. _

 

_ her hands shake, and she holds them close to her chest. _

 

_ she wants to see his face again. _

 

**\---**

 

There isn't much of a point anymore, he thinks, rubbing his hands on his pants.

 

Not only is he anxiously awaiting the oxygen running out, but he also realized that the Guardian's ship has started to drift away.

 

It occurred to him when he woke up, glancing at bud's capsule almost immediately. It was pretty damn far if you ask him.

 

A sigh escapes Tony's lips. Why can't bud wake up and see that he's there. That yes, another human is here to help!

 

He wishes that she would wake up… He'd like to talk to her in person; like to talk with a  _ real _ person. Someone he knows well enough.

 

He glances in Nebula's direction.

 

Not that she isn't a real person, it's just different talking to her than it is talking to, let's say, Bruce,  for example. He and Nebula are war buddies, not friends.

 

After ensuring she wouldn't hear him, he starts talking to bud's pod.

 

“Hey bud,” he says anyway, staring at nothing in particular. “Hope you're doing okay today.” Tony glances in her direction. “I wish you could talk to me, bud… that'd make this space thing a lot more fun.”

 

The girl remains unmoving, brown locks cascading down her face.

 

Tony huffs.

 

“I don't know how to help you, kid,” he mumbles, ruffling his hair. “If anything, we'll probably die out here together.” He smiles sadly. “How does that sound?”

 

He imagines she  _ can  _ see him and that she understands his words. 

 

If anyone does rescue them, he'll have to rescue bud too. Not only is she his new companion, but her capsule is pretty awesome, not gonna lie.

 

Another day has gone by.

 

Fuck. What are days anymore? 

 

Drifting in this endless abyss of black is driving him crazy. All he has is himself and that kid over there.

 

He snorts. Nebula too. She's here too… 

 

His mind drifts to Peter and Shuri, T'Challa's sister. So young and full of ideas, yet none of those ideas could save them. They were both snapped away, ceasing to exist in a moment. Not that it matters though.

 

They'll get them back.

 

“They” being the rest of the team. 

 

He's not going anywhere.

 

**\---**

 

_ she's on the swing. _

 

_ her feet are rocking; back and forth and back and forth -- _

 

_ she misses her father. _

 

_ she tries to imagine his palms on her back, shoving her into the air as a scream of glee leaves her lungs. _

 

_ nothing. _

 

_ she comes to a stop, planting bare feet in the lush grass as the world around her begins to fade. _

 

_ another day has gone by. _

 

_ she has stopped keeping count at this point. _

 

**\---**

 

He's been playing around with the ship's wires for the last few days. Maybe there's a chance that he could get all systems back online.

 

Chances are highly unlikely, but you can try, right? 

 

Bud's capsule lights up every now and then, a steady blink amidst the darkness.

 

Damn. The electricity would be really useful.

 

He's getting… “boreder,” if that's even a word. Give him a break, he's been doing nothing but sitting in a ship and awaiting his death. 

 

Nebula has started to show signs of unrest too. To be entirely honest, Tony thought she was crazy at the amount of control she was maintaining.

 

He watches as she drives her knife through a wall in the ship, drawing something in the metal.

 

Tony glances out the window again (it's becoming a bad habit), watching bud's capsule float farther and farther from him and Nebula.

 

He sighs heavily.

 

“It was nice to meet you bud,” he calls out, projecting his voice as if to help her hear. Nebula looks in his direction, and her shoulders deflate.

 

“Tony,” she begins, voice firm and set in one about to go on a tangent, but he waves a hand at her, and Nebula's mouth snaps shut.

 

When he looks at her, his eyes are hard but tired, and she just  _ knows _ .

 

“If we do get rescued, which is very much  _ not _ a possibility, we're gonna save bud too.”

 

Nebula huffs, brows furrowed as she contemplates his words. “Are you sure? It would be a waste of energy and time if she's dead.”

 

He stiffens and Nebula corrects herself. “Fine, Stark, you get your way.” She says, passing a finger along the blade of her knife as she thinks over her next words. “If someone does get us from this death trap of a ship, we'll save the kid too.”

 

Tony nods as he is content with this answer, and the two remiss into silence, finally willing to accept the dwindling oxygen supply on the ship.

 

**\---**

 

_ something's coming. _

 

_ what is it? what is it? _

 

_ she ignores it. _

 

_ she feels like she shouldn't.  _

 

**\---**

 

He turns his helmet off as he takes a lungful of breath, ruffling his hair as he closes his hands around his mouth.

 

This is it. It's done. Nothing more could be said.

 

It's been what? Twenty one days if his calculations were correct, and there was nothing left to do. His eyes burn as they well with tears. He could always  _ wish _ to see Pepper… maybe he'll see her in heaven (is that a thing?).

 

Tony turns to look out the window, chuckling at the sight of bud's drifting capsule. He waves at it despite the fact that she can't see him, a small smile pulling at his lips.

 

“I hope to meet you someday, kid,” he whispers, ignoring the quiet shuffling of Nebula behind him. “You seem like you're pretty important if you're drifting out here in space.”

 

A lame joke for another time, and slowly, finally, he lets himself lie down on the metal floor, staring at nothing as he wills his eyes to fall shut.

 

Sure, he didn't kill Thanos, and no, he's not one to give up, but he did live a good life, and he did try to save the world, and yeah, he hopes the Avengers can find and kill the bastard, and he knows Pepper is strong enough to move on --

 

And suddenly, that's enough. That's enough to know that everything is okay. That even though the going got tough, he can rest knowing he left it in good hands.

 

And so he does.

 

**\---**

 

_ she walks through the water with her hands swinging by her sides. _

 

_ her days have been calm and peaceful, much unlike the pain and sorrow she felt a few cycles before. _

 

_ something is coming. _

 

_ something good. _

 

_ she wants to see her father… _

 

_ her eyes begin to fill with tears. _

_ she takes lungful of breath, _

_ choking out a wet sob. _

 

_ and then she is fine once more, walking across the water's surface with happy skips. _

 

**\---**

 

He finds himself staring in shock at the golden light before him, eyes widening when he realizes that, yeah, there's a lady in that ball of blaze.

 

She rolls her neck in an effort to brace herself for the trip back home, when Tony follows her gaze to the small capsule that had been plaguing his mind since he laid eyes on it.

 

As if the blonde read his thoughts, she flies over to retrieve it, appearing back in front of the small audience of him, and now Nebula, in record time. She holds it over her head, mild concern on her face, before she places the capsule atop the ship's roof.

 

Tony is surprised the upper layer didn't cave in immediately. The capsule must be pretty light.

 

And then she is no longer in their sight, and he hears Nebula shift beside him. Slowly, he tilts his head to look at her, mouth parting slightly to ask her a question, when they're moving at record speed.

 

Nebula holds onto his seat, shifting over to the one beside him. That was it. They were going home.

 

He laughs shakily, running a hand through his hair. He's going home. He gets to see the team.

 

He gets to see Pepper.

 

Tony closes his eyes, drifting into a sleep once more. He gets to go home. He's going to be safe.

 

And bud is with him. Bud is safe too.

 

They're safe. They're going home.

 

**\---**

 

_ she is lying in a grassy field one day when she realizes she doesn't remember her father's name. _

 

_ she frowns and thinks, frowns and thinks for a long time in an attempt to recall if he ever told her. _

 

_ she spends the rest of her day there, sighing contentedly as the blades of grass tickle her skin, only to run the heels of her palms against her eyes in frustration.  _

 

_ she. can't. remember.  _

 

_ and it eats away at her. _

 

_ his name. _

 

_ her father. _

 

_ she can't… remember. _

 

**\---**

 

He breathes in the smell of Pepper's hair when she encases him in a hug, hot tears shared between the two. 

 

The rest of the team is quiet, waiting. Waiting for him to speak. He doesn't want to speak. He's ready to sleep. And then he remembers.

 

“Hey goldy,” he yells, gesturing to who he now knows is Captain Marvel. “Bring the capsule back to the base. Bud seems to be hooked up to a bunch of shit and I don't want to fuck it up.”

 

Pepper gives him a look, but helps him hobble away to the his room, pleasantly evading the onslaught of questions that may be asked about Tony's “bud.”

 

**\---**

 

_ she's falling. _

 

_ is she really falling? _

 

_ someone's calling her. _

 

_ who is it? she's trying to answer. _

 

_ but words are lost as she falls, mouth opened in a silent scream. _

 

_ what's happening to her? _

 

_ she doesn't… know? _

 

**\---**

 

The base is empty when he awakes again, vacant of any Avenger save for himself. Oh, Pepper's here too. She's actually helping him around the place.

 

Breakfast was quiet, very nice really. To Tony, it was kind of weird to be eating a full meal again considering he was running on portions and homemade water for the last few weeks.

 

He feels Pepper's gaze on him as he eats his cereal. She smiles at him when his eyes meet hers, and he returns the gesture. 

 

She clocks her head in the direction of the garage. “What's in the capsule?” The redhead asks, wiping her mouth with a napkin as she carries her empty plate away.

 

“A human, can you believe that?” Tony replies, pushing his bowl away. “We found bud floating around in the middle of space and decided to bring her home.” He taps his finger on the table as he wheels away from it. “We actually don't know if she's alive.”

 

Pepper hums, resting her head in one of her palms. “‘We’ being you and Nebula?” 

 

“Yeah. Space nerd is the one.”

 

She collects his bowl, placing it in the sink, before leaning on top of the counter. “Why don't we go take a look now?” She offers, walking over to him. “There really isn't much better to do now that the others are gone.”

 

Tony arches a dark eyebrow in her direction. “Gone where?” He asks, turning the wheels of his wheelchair to keep up with Pepper's languid pace.

 

“To kill Thanos,” she says plainly, and Tony chuckles.

 

Guess they really are going to do it without him.

 

**\---**

 

_ she reads the message from her father again. _

 

_ in fact, she's read it so many times, she's memorized the entire thing by heart. she's come up with her own pacing, and picked specific places for dramatic effect. _

 

_ it's nice to have something to read that isn't the same books she owned for the last ten years. _

 

_ maybe one day she'll try to draw the Tokyo her father was so adamant on showing her at a specific time. _

 

_ not today, but definitely one day. _

 

_ one day… _

 

_ one day for sure.  _

 

**\---**

 

Her capsule  _ is _ very high tech.

 

He wasn't at all disappointed, wheeling around bud's pod in an effort to figure out how to open it. Pepper stands a few ways away, arms folded over her chest.

 

“It's interestingly built,” his girlfriend says, and he nods, passing his hand on the foggy glass of the capsule. His chest constricts when he sees bud in her entirety, back slouched as long,  _ long _ , tendrils of brown hair fall down.

 

Tony wipes the glass a little more in an effort to get a glance at the many monitors of her pod.

 

It's then that he realizes the she's alive -- her status on the machine says so.

 

He turns to look at Pepper. “Do you think you can get me something for her to wear?” He thinks for a moment. “Maybe a dress for a small female?”

 

The redhead nods, walking out of the garage in a few soft footfalls.

 

And then he's alone with bud. Like actually alone, since she's the only other person in the room who’s right here in front of him.

 

His heart races when he locates a latch underneath the capsule’s window, and his fingers graze it tentatively. This is it. After he opens this capsule, she wakes up for good. There’s no launching her back into space. Clenching his fist one last time, Tony presses the button, wheeling himself away as a gust of smoke leaves the pod.

 

Bud doesn't move, so he gets to work with looking around, wrinkling his nose at the odd smell leaving the ship. To his surprise, there’s instructions on how to detach bud from the wires she’s hooked up to.

 

He spends the next few minutes learning about bud.

 

Her name is Rin, and she’s seventeen years old. For her planet, the year is 2066, but it was destroyed years ago when another celestial object collided with her home world. She’s the only one of her kind left.

 

From his findings, she’s been sitting in this capsule for the last ten years. Her father, Shigeru, built the whole thing for her. Tony chuckles, looking up. He has to pay his respects to a man capable of building a self-sustainable ship.

 

Pepper returns with more than a dress, carrying a few towels and some water. The two of them get to work, and a solid six hours later, bud, er,  _ Rin _ , is lying down on the floor, clothed in a soft pink floral dress and free of any dried blood that may have coated her skin in the detaching process.

 

Tony stares down at the brunette proudly, patting her hair in a vain attempt to comfort her.

 

Her capsule was a little automation. She lived the same life over and over again in which whatever she drew came to life. Of course, he can’t entirely understand the fullness of what that means; it’s confusing enough.

 

His girlfriend shoves her tablet in front of him, a soft smile gracing her face. “She’s going to need to go through some rehabilitation programs,” Pepper says, scrolling through some websites she has open. “I highly doubt she remembers how to walk, let alone speak English.” A pause. “How old was she when her father sent her up? Seven?”

 

Tony nods.

 

“She’s practically a baby,” Pepper whispers, and Tony hums, clasping his hands together as he stares at bud’s motionless form. 

 

He eyes her as she walks towards the capsule, pulling out a brown stuffed bear that Tony must've overlooked. It had big beady eyes and a red bowtie.

 

Definitely something Shigeru gave his daughter.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Tony says, taking the bear from her, and the redhead nods, turning off her tablet to follow her boyfriend’s steady gaze.

 

**\---**

 

_ her world is vanishing; falling into a million pieces in front of her eyes, and she can't do anything.  _

 

_ this wasn’t supposed to happen… her father wouldn't allow it. this world was built to sustain itself. he wouldn’t do this on purpose… he loved her. he would never hurt- _

 

_ and then she heard it... _

 

_ the voices. _

 

_ is that what a conversation sounds like? _

 

_ she doesn't understand what they're saying. the language is foreign to her, but there  _ are _ voices.  _

 

_ oh dear. _

 

_ she wants to cry. _

 

**\---**

 

The rest of the team still isn't back by the time Rin wakes up, kicking and screaming in the one of the on-site medical rooms he and Pepper moved her to. 

 

Tony's there in an instant, eyes widening at the sight of bud sitting up, clutching her forehead in an effort to stop the pain.

 

Her tears stop instantaneously when she sees him, beautiful brown eyes the size of saucers. Her frail hand reaches out for him, and he nods, wheeling closer to her.

 

She's talking to him, but he can't understand. Pepper arrives right after, waving the tablet in her hands.

 

“Speak into this, Rin,” Pepper says, passing the tablet to bud. After a few seconds Pepper's words come out in Japanese and she nods, albeit a little slow.

 

Her voice is soft and delicate, much gentler in comparison to the robotic sound of the translator.

 

“Where am I?” The tablet says, and Rin nods her approval.

 

“Earth, which is almost similar, but very different, from yours.” Tony explains, and bud bobs her head slowly. “We've gone through some shit here, so our planet is a little empty at the moment.”

 

Another nod as the translator puts his words in Japanese. After a moment she speaks again.

 

“I would like to learn the language you speak,” bud says, looking at Pepper and then at Tony. “I have a feeling this is not the Japan I grew up in, but I want to learn.”

 

Tony hums. She grew up in Japan? It's a little strange considering the situation, but sensible enough as she speaks the language. He spares a glance at Pepper who is now talking to Rin. If she is from another Earth, she must've came through another dimension. 

 

He holds his head. That's enough thinking for now.

 

Clapping his hands, Tony gestures for Pepper to help him grab the wheelchair from behind bud's bed.

 

“Let's get you something to eat,” Tony suggests, helping Pepper ease Rin into her seat. “How does Italian sound?”

 

It takes a few seconds, but a gentle smile graces her child like features. “I've never tried Italian, so I'd  like that very much,” the translator emits after a bit, and Tony ruffles her hair gently.

 

“Whatever you want, bud,” he whispers once Pepper and Rin are out of earshot, laughing and giggling amongst themselves.

 

Whatever she wants… 

 

**\---**

 

_ he seems to know her, but she does not know him.  _

 

_ it  _ is _ strange, but it doesn't bother her for some reason.  _

 

_ she does not know him, but his presence is undeniable in her mind.  _

 

_ “arigato,” she says to herself; says to her father; says to tony and pepper. _

 

_ yeah, thank you too.  _

 

**\---**

 

So apparently, Rin  _ hates _ Italian. 

 

“Too many flavours,” she mumbled in Japanese, nose curling a bit. Tony and Pepper smile from where they're sitting, plates emptied of the Italian take out they managed to find.

 

Pepper rests her hand in her palm, looking at Rin from across the table. “We'll get you walking again soon, Rin,” she says, words converted into those bud understands a moment later.

 

The seventeen year old nods excitedly, brushing strands of hair behind her ear. Tony perks up at this. “If you're willing bud, we can check out your capsule tomorrow,” he offers, passing a hand through his brown hair. “Your dad was pretty crafty. Wouldn't be surprised if there was something else we missed.”

 

Rin takes a bit, but hums again, head bobbing in her slow excitement. “I'd like that Tony,” the translator says after her.

 

“Good,” he says patting her head, causing the young girl to giggle.

 

Bud helps Pepper clean up the table, wheeling around the small dining area. “Are you ready for bed, Rin?” Pepper asks, and the girl yawns as if that would answer for her. “Alrighty then,” she says with a smile, “let's get you washed up.”

 

Rin turns around to look at him as the redhead wheels her out of the dining room, brown eyes shining in the fading sunlight. “Goodnight Tony,” the tablet emits, and he waves at her even after she's gone around the corner.

 

“Night to you too, bud,” he says to the quiet silence of the Avengers’ base.

 

And suddenly --  _ suddenly _ \--, this place doesn't feel like home anymore.

 

**\---**

 

_ she likes it here.  _

 

_ tony and pepper are so kind to her… and their house is so big! sometimes she wonders why they don't have more people living in it. _

 

_ but there are times when they think she's not listening, times where she puts her headphones on, and she hears them discussing. _

 

_ discussing things she doesn't think they want her to hear. one being the avengers. _

 

_ another being wanting to get married. _

 

_ and the other being wanting to move far far away. _

 

_ it's at times like these does she turn off the translator, her drawings consuming her thoughts once again. _

 

**\---**

 

Tony fulfilled his promise a few days later, taking a very excited Rin down to the garage. Pepper had stepped out for the day, claiming the need to buy bud a bigger wardrobe.

 

“It's so lovely, Tony!” She exclaimed, wheeling around the spacious room with quick, abrupt movements. 

 

She slowed down when she neared her capsule, eyes widening a bit. “My father built this for me,” she whispers, dragging her hand across its side. It sounds more like a question than a statement, so Tony nods at her words.

 

Bud bites her lower lip, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Tony," she says, and the man's eyes widen at her voice forming the English syllables to his name. "What was my father's name? I can't seem to remember," the translator finishes for her, and Tony's shoulders visibly sag.

 

"His name was Shigeru, bud," he tells her, grinning as she says it herself.

 

Rin nods, wheeling over to the front of the capsule, only to stick her head inside. "I was very little when my father built this, but I can tell you my father hid things for me to find in relatively easy places." She taps the capsule's dashboard. "If Shigeru wanted you -- rather,  _ me _ \-- to find something," bud pauses so the translator can catch up. 

 

"He would hide it right --" she pulls open a few data panels and sticks her hand inside. Tony listen to the sound of metal on metal, eyeing the multiple wires bud was pushing around.

 

"-- here!" She exclaims, pulling out a small box. Tony's jaw drops and Rin giggles. He leads her over to a work table, swiping some of Rhodey's things aside. 

 

She types in a code using kanji, and later explains it's her birthday.

 

When it opens, Rin huffs in disappointment. "It's just a hard drive," she mumbles, pulling out a small, square disk, but Tony knows better.

 

"That, my dear, is not just a  _ disk _ ," he says, taking it from her. "Come with me," Tony adds, exiting the garage with Rin on his wheels. "Your dad was really creative. I'm not surprised he thought of this for you."

 

Bud's nose wrinkles. "Thought of what?" 

 

"You'll see," he says a few seconds later, and the girls sighs heavily, causing Tony to laugh. 

 

When they reach his personal lab, he tosses the disk on his desk, turning so that he faces Rin. "How does Chinese takeout sound?" He says, fumbling through the many draws in the room.

 

"Sounds fine," she replies, eyes widening when Tony grins happily. 

 

After placing the order, he picks up the hard drive and sticks it into his computer, hooking up the wire he just retrieved to the monitor. "Y'know, I'm not at all surprised Shigeru got his hands on tech like this." He says, voice impressed. "Considering you're from 2066, anything is possible."

 

Rin wheels up next to him as the computer begins to hum. 

 

"He really cared about you, bud," he whispers, and a soft flush crawls across her cheeks seconds later.

 

And with that, he projects the monitors screen into thin air with a simple hand movement, watching bud's reaction as a digital projection of her father appears.

 

Tony takes the tablet from her, chuckling softly when she doesn't notice. He has a feeling he'll be needing it more than her anyways.

 

" _ Rin, _ " he begins, running a hand through long black hair. " _ Rin I am so sorry. _ " A beat. " _ I failed you. I… I know you received my message, but this is different. I wish I could've done more. I wish I could've been there with you. _ "

 

His voice falters, and Tony's shoulders drop.

 

" _ I didn't tell you. You know that. You were too little. I couldn't tell you our world was going to explode. Words can only mean so much, but you kept me going, Rin -- my beautiful sunshine in a world destined for misery. _ "

 

Shigeru laughs, and it is then Tony realizes the tears cascading down bud's face. He reaches for her hand, relief flowing through him as she takes it immediately.

 

" _ I'm so proud of you. There are so many things I wish to tell you, but I have so little time. _ " A wry smile crawls across his face as he reaches behind him. " _ So I made this. _ "

 

He holds a small disk to the screen, turning it over for her to read the words. It's in Japanese so Tony doesn't understand, but that's alright. This is for Rin anyways.

 

The hold on his hand tightens, and Tony tries his best not to wince.

 

" _ This is me. But digital. Kind of like a computer where all my memories are stored. I'm not entirely sure if it works and maybe it won't answer all of your questions _ \--" 

 

His smile is so bright despite the sadness it holds.

 

"--  _ It may not answer them all, but it's the best I can do for you, my sunshine. _ "

 

Shigeru is crying as well, swiping his hand over his eyes.

 

" _ I love you. _ "

 

And then he reaches forward, turning the camera off with a single flick of his wrist.

 

He hears bud take in a deep breath, and he falls after her when she slips out of her wheelchair, belt undone in her unrest.

 

Her long brown hair falls around her face, but Tony doesn't get to see her sad, brown eyes because her face is hiding in his chest, frail hands gripping at his t-shirt as tears soak his clothes.

 

He presses his lips to her hair, running his hands down her back in a small effort to calm Rin down.

 

She was going to be okay. They were going to be okay.

 

Tony can only hope Pepper gets home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
